


Looking for 2 fics

by dodgergurl907



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodgergurl907/pseuds/dodgergurl907
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Looking for 2 fics

Hi there!!

I'm on the hunt for 2 fics I read a while back and now can't find.

1) Felicity is pregnant and thinks Oliver is cheating when he is actually meeting with a therapist.

2) 17-18 year old Felicity meets older Bratva Oliver. Felicity is Thea's friend and goes to stay at the mansion. Tommy is the bad guy. I believe it is a 2 part story.

Help!!  
Thanks!!


End file.
